It has been demonstrated that alpha-galactosidase and galactosaminidase have the ability to enzymatically convert type B and A, respectively, human erythrocytes to serotypically type O erythrocytes. This ability would obviate the need for typing or crossmatching, would simplify inventory in blood banks, and would expedite the delivery of transfusions. The applicnats propose to synthesize and clone the cDNA encoding the alpha-galactosidase found in green coffee beans for eventual production in microbial expression systems. During Phase I, this will entail identifying a coffee tissue to use as a source of the alpha-galactosidase mRNA, cDNA synthesis and cloning, and identifying recombinant cDNA clones expressing protein recognized by anti-alpha-galactosidase antiserum.